The Forbidden God
by PraetoroftheTwelfth
Summary: He was never meant to be born. He was the result of a scandal that could shake Olympus by its roots. His mother? The goddess Athena. His father? The god Poseidon. Percy x Zoe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. So this is my first fic so don't be too rough. Hope you enjoy.**

2,000 years ago, Ancient Greece

Poseidon POV:

Poseidon leaned back in his throne, running a hand through his raven-black hair. He sighed, and wondered how in Hades he had managed to get himself into this situation. He, in an ultimate moment of stupidity had managed to get a goddess pregnant. Not just any goddess, but his godly rival Athena a.k.a. Owlhead. He swore that the next time he saw Hermes, he would blast that good for nothing messenger god halfway to Tartarus

He knew that it would cause uproar on Olympus if any of the other gods found out. To add on to that, Athena was beyond pissed that he had "soiled" her by getting her pregnant. If not for the situation, Poseidon would have thought it hilarious and very Athena-like to use a word like that. Poseidon did not fear Zeus, or any of the other gods for that matter. He did fear the wisdom goddess's wrath-not on him of course-but on the child.

Athena had vowed to avenge herself and Poseidon feared- no he knew- that the prideful goddess would do anything to get back at him-even killing the child. He stood and paced the room to help clear his head.

"Father!" a voice called, "Lady Athena wishes to see you."

'Here goes nothing' he thought and said, "Let her in Triton." After a few seconds of silence, the great doors of the palace creaked open and a new presence entered the room, one exuding wisdom and knowledge. Poseidon walked down the hall, turned the corner, and was met with a pair of startling grey eyes.

"Poseidon," Athena acknowledged coolly. Poseidon merely nodded in response. "I assume you know what I wish to speak of?"

"Yes Athena, of course I know what you want to talk about," Poseidon sighed, "And I suppose I have to offer you a seat now."

"No need, I have no wish to soil myself further by seating myself on your seats of seaweed," Athena shot back. Poseidon had to bite his tongue to prevent him from escalating the conversation.

"Anyways," Poseidon said loudly, "What are we going to do about our… you know-child," he whispered the last part. Athena stared at him with suddenly cold eyes.

"You will have no say in what happens to the child." Athena stated, clipping each word.

"WHAT!" Poseidon bellowed, "I am his father and-,"

"I had no wish to be the mother!" Athena hissed. "And in case you have forgotten, it was you who instigated this…this…insult to my honor." Poseidon winced and though back to 5 nights prior when this mess had all begun.

_Flashback:_

_Poseidon sat with his head in his hands as the party raged around him. He had lost the competition to win the patronage of Athens- to Athena no less. Despite his reluctance, Zeus had forced him to come saying something about having all twelve Olympian's to celebrate this glorious day. So here he was, wallowing in his own pool of misery while Athena basked in her limelight. Amphitrite and Triton had both tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. He was just thinking about flashing back to his palace and deal with Zeus later when Zeus himself walked up to him._

_"Poseidon," he rumbled, "I take it you are not enjoying the party." Poseidon snorted. 'As if' he thought._

_"What do you think Zeus? You forced me to come to a party in celebration of my rival's victory. Do you really expect me to enjoy the party?" Poseidon replied snarkily. Zeus sighed._

_"Very well," he said, "I will allow you to leave."Poseidon was surprised Zeus could be so generous."As long as you congratulate Athena first." he added. 'Never mind' Poseidon sighed. He went up to Dionysus and got himself two glasses of white wine. He then looked around for Athena and spotted her outside on the pavilion. He approached her and set the glasses down on the railing. As he turned to talk to Athena, he didn't see Hermes slip a packet inside each of the drinks._

_"Um congratulations I guess." Poseidon began awkwardly, "On winning patronage I mean." Athena rolled her eyes. _

_"What else would you congratulate me on Kelp for Brains?" Athena asked, "Beating your ass?" Poseidon gave her a 'I'll kill you later' stare and handed her the glass of wine. Both Athena and Poseidon were oblivious to the fact that the drinks smelled, tasted, and looked different and drained their goblets regardless._

_Very soon, the drugs began to kick in and Poseidon began to feel woozy. "Bah," he said. "Those idiot mortals in that pathetic city wouldn't recognize a true gift if it danced in front of them naked." He went on to list a series of insults against Athena and Athens. Meanwhile, Athena, who normally would have shut him up with a snarky comment, was taking this as an insult to her pride. She cut him off mid-sentence._

_"You lying, no-good,son of a bitch!" she screamed. "How dare you insult me and my people like that? You piece of shit! You're just jealous that my gift was better than yours." Poseidon who wasn't in his right mind either thought he had to shut her so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves-despite the fact that they were alone at the party since Hermes had ushered everyone out. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. _

_He kissed her._

_End __Flashback_

Poseidon was brought out of his thoughts by Athena very rudely snapping her fingers in his face. He shook his head and stared her right in the face.

"If I don't remember correctly," he began coolly,"You did allow me to continue until this," he gestured at her stomach,"happened." Athena blushed but then regained her icy composure.

"Whatever," she said. "The point is, the child will be too powerful to live. He must die."

"WHAT!," Poseidon screamed, "He is your own flesh and blood. How can you-."

"Like I said," Athena growled, " I had no wish to be a part of this. Besides, the boy will die anyways if Zeus hears of his existence."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to kill him," Poseidon argued. "We can hide, We can do something. But I won't let him or her die." he said balling up his fists as if to prepare for a fight. Athena rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"What are you going to do? Punch me? Go ahead, you'll kill the baby as well." She retorted. "But very well," she said hastily when she saw Poseidon's mouth come open to argue, "We will keep the child alive." Poseidon sighed in relief. "As long as you let me hide him until the right time."

"What do you mean 'the right time'?" Poseidon asked, thoroughly confused at this point. Athena sighed and sat down.

"Apollo-"

"Ha!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"What? What is so important that you felt the need to interrupt me?" she asked him, very irritated by now.

"You sat down on one of my seats! When you said you wouldn't!" Poseidon grinned. Athena gave him a look that promised pain if he didn't shut up. He though himself very wise to choose to shut up. "Right, go on," he mumbled.

"Anyway, Apollo has ordained a prophecy," she paused, "a prophecy that concerns the child of sea and wisdom." Poseidon's face paled. "Naturally, the other gods suspected the two of us-for obvious reasons." she said. His face became white as a sheet.

"Hades this is bad, what if-"

"But," she interrupted, "I manged to waylay them by pointing out that it could also mean a child of two of our children. Most bought it, but I believe Hermes is still suspicious." Poseidon's face relaxed but immediately grew worried.

"So that is why you wanted to kill the child, for fear that he could become the prophecy child." Athena merely nodded grimly. "May I hear the prophecy?" Poseidon asked. Athena nodded.

_"The time of peace will come to an end,_

_and the ancient rules will bend._

_The child of wisdom and sea must prevail,_

_for otherwise, Olympus will fail."_

"Well," Poseidon began after a period of silence, "That doesn't sound good. Especially because we don't even know what or who we are facing." Athena nodded. "And the child?" Poseidon ventured.

"We will hide him away. Meet me on Mount Othrys in two weeks." For the fiftieth time that day, Poseidon's face paled and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Mount Othrys, but-"

"It is the only way we won't be detected by the other gods!" Athena snapped. Poseidon gulped but steeled his nerves.

"And the two weeks?" he asked, "Isn't it usually nine months." Athena rolled her eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time that day as well.

"Godly pregnancies are far shorter than mortal ones," she responded, "That's why it is two weeks."

"Oh," Poseidon said, and then added under his breath, "That's how Triton got here so fast." Athena who didn't catch his last comment, stood from her seat and prepared to exit.

"I will expect you in two weeks Poseidon. Make sure you show up." she said, her tone implying that if she didn't see him there, painful things would happen to him. Then she began to glow, and flashed out. Poseidon walked back to his throne, slumped in it, and wondered what in the world he had gotten himself into.

Line Break

Two weeks later, Poseidon found himself walking into the palace at the top of Mount Othrys. He snuck by Atlas, who was complaining about the weight he had to bear and cursing Zeus. Poseidon actually learned a few choicy swears from that. Afterwards, he continued deeper into the palace trying to ignore the very detailed mosaics of Kronos eating his kids along the walls. It brought up nausea in Poseidon, as he remembered how disgusting his father's liver had been. Eventually, trying not to vomit and find his way through the palace, Poseidon reached the balcony. As expected, he found the goddess of wisdom standing there, facing the horizon with a small bundle in her hands.

"May I see him?" Poseidon asked gently. Athena turned, obviously startled. After realizing who it was, she nodded and carefully placed the bundle in his hands. Poseidon took the child from her hands and slowly unraveled it.

The child was a boy, he had raven black hair, like Poseidon, but his eyes-. His eyes were startling, they changed with the light. One minute they were a vibrant sea-green and the next a calculating grey. Poseidon lifted a finger and showed it to the boy. The boy immediately grabbed it with his pudgy fingers and gripped it tightly. It was obvious that he was laughing.

"He's beautiful." he said. It was a statement, not a question. Athena nodded in response.

"I believe Perseus would be a suitable name," she smiled. Poseidon nodded, he himself lost in the world of this little boy. Every second he spent with Perseus was precious, and he never wanted it to end. Eventually, Athena spoke.

"It is time for him to leave," she said sadly. Poseidon sighed but pressed his lips to the boy's forehead and whispered, "I'll miss you Perseus," before setting him down on the clean tile. Athena crouched down, placed her hand over his head, muttered a few words, and the boy disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Poseidon whispered.

"Only time will tell," came the response.

With that the two gods stood up straight and flashed back to Olympus, just as the first hints of the sun peeked above the horizon.

**A/N: Alright so there was the first chapter. Please review. I really need some feedback. The good, the bad and the ugly. I can take it. This story will probably be updated every 2-4 days depending on school and other stuff. Thanks. **

**Praetor out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

12 years ago

Thalia's POV

Thalia couldn't believe that at one point during this mess she actually thought it might not be so bad. Up until a few weeks ago, she had been comfortably running around with Luke and Annabeth. Well, as comfortable as you can get while running from the law and pretty much every monster in the U.S.

Then, Grover had found them, and it was like the Fates had sucker-punched her. There was a camp for demi-gods. A freaking camp! And here she was thinking the only way to survive was by traveling and never staying the same place for too long. LOL NOOB!

So she and her companions had decided to follow Grover. Luke had been suspicious of him at the beginning but had eventually warmed up to him. Thalia would admit, she too had been suspicious of the goat boy when they first met him. But now, she felt that even if the guy did betray them or trick them, she would kick his furry behind with no trouble whatsoever.

Besides, the guy seemed like he was honored to find them and also a bit scared. He said something about this being his first assignment and how he was really lucky to find such a powerful demigod.

Thalia tried to believe that he was talking about how together the trio was really powerful. But she knew he was talking about her. That was the problem. She didn't FEEL powerful. In fact she felt kind of useless. She had led her friends into countless traps and most of the time; they had barely escaped with their lives. Granted, it could be argued that Grover should have smelled the monsters or something like that but Thalia couldn't do that to the poor guy. He was already insecure about leading them to camp and being their guide. She couldn't push this onto him as well.

She had also noticed that the others had started to turn to her for what to do when they were in a situation. And as much as she wanted to deny it, she had silently become the defacto leader of this "mission." Even Luke, who could have asserted his authority as the oldest had turned to her.

That, along with a multitude of other crap had made her feel extremely guilty for letting her friends and Grover down. Heck, they couldn't go two miles without getting maimed, stabbed, or poisoned. It had taken them 3 hours to get across the Delaware Memorial Bridge and they went on with a hell of a lot more clothes on than when they had come out. That had been one of the most painful and embarrassing days of her life.

Anyway, they had eventually managed to make it to a small beach in northern Jersey. There, they had met a kind waitress who had provided them with clothes and food for the night. Her name, which Thalia managed to make out eventually, had been Sally Jackson.

They had spent the night on the beach, relaxing and joking around like normal kids. It had almost made her forget about all her current problems. Almost.

She had been just about to drift off into the realm of Morpheus when a large crash resounded through the cabin. She sat up with a start and hit her head hard against the ceiling.

"Thalia!" a voice screamed from downstairs.

'Grover' she thought. She crept downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. There, three old hags with leathery bat wings were pinning Grover against the refrigerator.

"Where is she?" the one with the whip hissed. "Do not lie."

"I-I don't know," Grover replied shakily, his eyes flitting around the room. They widened comically when they landed on Thalia. The hag who had spoken before cracked her whip and he flinched.

'Hold on' Thalia mouthed and Grover nodded imperceptibly. Thalia closed her eyes and concentrated. Sure enough, a wave of thunder rolled across the sky before a bolt of lightning streaked through the roof and fried the hags, knocking them back into the oven.

"Thanks," Grover gasped, massaging his throat from where the hag had pinned him.

"What were those things?" Thalia asked, eyeing the three limp bodies warily.

"Furies," he replied. He didn't elaborate and Thalia didn't ask him to.

"Are they dead," Thalia asked, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head. "They will wake in a few hours, then they will come after us again. Wake up Luke and Annabeth. We need to get to Camp Half-Blood tonight." Thalia nodded and sprinted upstairs.

"Luke!" she screamed, "Get up! We have to run!" Luke sat upright, already reaching for his sword. Thalia shook her head.

"Not now," she said, "We have to get out." Luke nodded, blowing his blond hair out of his face. "Get Annabeth and be down at the beach in five. We don't have much time." Luke nodded before springing out of bed and into action.

Five minutes later, the three of them, with Grover leading, disappeared into the stormy night.

Line Break

Thalia nearly screamed in frustration when she heard the growl's of the first hellhound. They were so close to camp-only 5 miles or so- and the monsters were catching up to them now? Shaking her head clear, she continued pushing through the bracken, ignoring the streaks of pain that shot across her sides, hands, and legs when she pricked a thorn.

Annabeth and Luke were right behind her, using the path that she had made and watching her back at the same time. Grover was a couple feet in front, sniffing for traps and monsters

Suddenly, Thalia heard the growling again, but closer.

"Get down," she hissed and 4 bodies hit the ground with a _thump. _In the midst of the undergrowth, Thalia heard voices.

"Where is the girl," a voice hissed.

"She must be closer to camp," came the response, "We must intercccept her." _Dracanae_, Thalia thought grimly. As the two monsters continued on their way, Thalia silently motioned for Luke to get up. He understood her plan and silently drew his sword. One, Two, Three, she mouthed and then she and Luke were up and running, chasing the snake-women. Before the monsters even had a chance to comprehend what was going on, they were decapitated and they're bodies crumbled into dust. Thalia nodded appreciatively. She turned to Luke.

"We need to get moving. Now." Luke nodded and motioned for Annabeth and Grover to follow. Thalia turned in the general direction of the camp.

"We only have a couple miles guys, all we have to do is stay in front of those monsters. The others nodded grimly and they began hacking their way towards camp.

Line Break

As it turned out, they didn't even make it a quarter of a mile before the first group of monsters showed up. They weren't particularly difficult to kill, but they wasted valuable minutes and worse monsters were soon on their tail.

Now, Thalia had 3 companions to protect and about 10,000 monsters to protect from. After what seemed like an eternity of slashing, hacking, and fighting, they reached the base of Half-Blood Hill.v She turned desperately towards her friends.

"C'mon," she yelled, "Almost there!" With the last of their strength, the group managed to climb the hill. Suddenly, Thalia heard a sharp cry of pain. She whirled and was shocked to find Annabeth with an arrow through her shoulder. Her face was tight with pain and she was clutching her oversized dagger so hard her veins were popping.

In that split-second of seeing Annabeth's hopeless face, Thalia made her decision.

"Luke! Grover! Get Annabeth to safety. I got this!" she shouted to the two boys in front of her.

"Thalia!" Luke protested and Grover looked like he wanted to agree.

"Just go!" she yelled before turning back to the army, a single tear rolling down her face. Luke gave her a desperate look while Grover just stared mournfully but she refused to look back.

"I need to this guys," she whispered, "I refuse to live being hunted all of my life." With one last fleeting glance, Luke, Grover, and Annabeth straggled over the property line. Thalia faced the army of monsters and smirked.

"BRING IT ON!" she screamed and the monsters roared and charged in response. Thalia stood there, twirling her spear and waiting. When the first Cyclops arrived, she ducked under it's first blow and stabbed it in the heart, her spear crackling with electricity. She then pulled it out and unfurled Aegis. The entire first row of monsters retreated after seeing Medusa's face permanently engraved in metal.

She used this advantage to slam her shield into the nearest telekhine and unleash a wave of electricity upon the first 500 monsters. After that, she didn't really remember what happened. She slashed, hacked, and stabbed at the monsters until every one was destroyed. She was just about to congratulate herself when a new horde of monsters came charging at her.

_Oh great _she thought. Despite her tiredness, she readied herself once again. What she saw made her pale. The three furies were gliding towards her, cracking their whips with cruel looks on their faces. Stunned by their appearance, she was caught by surprise when the Cyclops's club came crashing down on her. She was thrown backwards from the force and landed in a heap at the top of the hill.

Too weak to move, she could only watch as the cyclops approached, brandishing it's club. She thought about Luke and Annabeth and Grover. At least she could die knowing they were safe. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. What came next was not expected. As cyclops was about to finish her, a bolt of lightning hit her body and threw the monster back. When the smoke cleared, an age old pine tree stood in it's place.

Line Break

No One's POV

What the monsters and Zeus himself failed to realize is that the lightning bolt had also done something else. A certain baby was hidden where Thalia had been struck and the lightning bolt had freed him of his millenia old trance.

Line Break

Sally POV

Sally Jackson drove along the quiet countryside of Long Island Sound. She had just finished an intriguing and exciting summer that involved meeting the Greek God of the sea. Unfortunately, the child that was sired was a miscarriage and she and Poseidon were heartbroken. However, Poseidon had told her that it was for the best because the child would have faced a life of hardship and turmoil. Either way, it was in the past.

Sally sighed and checked her car's clock.

11:59.

_Almost noon_, she thought. _May as well eat lunch now._

Soon enough, she found a large hill that was dotted with only one pine tree.

_Strang_e, she thought but got out of the car and climbed the hill regardless. As she reached the top of the hill, she thought she heard a baby's crying but shook it off as the wind. Then, when she was about to eat her first bite, she heard it again. It was coming from the tree. She put down her sandwich and walked over to the base of the tree. The crying was coming from under the ground.

Not caring abut her hands getting dirty, she began to dig until she uncovered of all things, a living baby. Sally was shocked, who could do this to a child she asked herself.

"And for that matter," she wondered aloud,"how is he alive?" Then she noticed he had that aura around him, like Poseidon and instantly realized he was a demigod or something even more powerful.

_No matter, _she thought, I'l take care of him as my own. She cradled the baby gently and picked up the piece of paper that had fallen when she had picked him up.

It read, _His name is Perseus._

The baby opened his sea-green eyes and wailed loudly.

"Shh, young Perseus," Sally crooned," you are safe."

**A/N: Hey guys, *chuckles nervously*. Long time no see right? *dodges tomatoes and other various projectiles*. Really sorry about the wait guys. I've realized that my schedule is a lot busier than I thought it was so I will have to update every 5 days to a week. But thank you all for the reviews because they really inspired me to write this chapter when I was feeling lazy. So again, please review. I can take it so give me all your feelings.**

**Praetor out.**


End file.
